Field trip
by Angel.78.like
Summary: The class is going on a field trip: ice skating. Marinette and Alya are super excited but why? Read to find out more about the field trip. R&R
1. Chapter 1

_At Marinette's house_

Marinette rushed through her house to get ready for school. She thought she was late but Tikki set her alarm 15 minutes earlier.

Marinette stormed to the school where her best friend Alya was standing, shocked.

"What are you doing here so early girl?" Alya asked.

"Early?" Marinette swore she was late.

"Yeah the class starts in 5 minutes." Nino creepily came out of nowhere.

"I thought I was late." Marinette confessed.

The bell rang, time to go to the classroom. Precisely when the bell rang Adrien's limo stopped for the school. The group of four went to class.

"Since are you early?" Adrien asked.

"Since today I guess." Alya said for Marinette. Marinette smiled at her best friend.

When they entered the classroom miss Bustier stood in the frond of the classroom with a big smile.

"I see you're early miss Dupain-Cheng." Bustier said. "Let's wait for the rest."

The four students smiled and walked to their seat.

'What is going on?' They all thought.

When the rest of the class got seated miss Bustier began with talking.

"Hello class, I want to talk about the class field trip!" Bustier was very excited.

The whole class wanted to know what it was going to be.

"We are ice skating tomorrow for our field trip." Bustier said.

Groans were heard in the classroom except form Marinette and Alya.

They wore the biggest grins in history:

Alya looked like she found out the secret identities from Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Marinette looked like Adrien asked her out.

When class was over Alya and Marinette rushed to their own house while video chatting with each other. Because the need to pick their clothing for tomorrow.

"I think I am going to wear my orange outfit, the one that you made!" Alya said.

"Thanks Alya, I think I am going to wear my grey and pink outfit." Marinette said.

"Yes that one is so cute! Because you made that one two!" Alya said.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Marinette got ready to go ice skating.

She wore a tight, pink t-shirt with long sleeves and a red heart in the middle and she also wore a grey skirt to her knees with ruffles, it would flow nice with spins. There was also a special belt, a yoyo. She had beautiful white skates.

She went to school, again early.

Alya was already outside the school by the bus. She had also a tight t-shirt with long sleeves but she wore an orange t-shirt with a sunset on it, she also wore a skirt to her knees with ruffles but it wasn't pink it was the same sunset orange. Alya had black skates.

When Nino and Adrien saw the girls they had their mouths open, they looked too cute.

The girls giggled and walked in to the bus. They took their seat next to each other, the boys sat in front of girls.

Marinette and Alya watched something on Alya's tablet and giggled again, the boys just listened to the girls giggles. After Marinette and Alya were done watching videos they whispered something to each other. Without thinking Nino asked what they were whispering about.

"Nothing special." Alya said.

The boys were confused.

When the bus arrived Marinette and Alya were the first on the ice, waiting for the boys.

"Are you done yet?" Alya asked.

"No not yet." Nino said.

"May we go already?" Marinette asked.

"Of course." Adrien said right before Nino wanted to object.

The girls went easily to the middle of the ice, the boys looked at how easy they ice skated.

Alya and Marinette knew the class was watching, just like Alya hoped. They skated a few rounds, laughing and checking who could go the fastest.

When the class all admired their speed Marinette started to skate backwords. Alya laughed at the girl. 'What a show-off.' she thought. Alya was also going backwords now. The whole class had their mouths open. That was when the show started.

Marinette started with a spin, her skirt flowing beautiful. Adrien was shocked on a high level.

Alya started to ride low with one leg in the air. Nino only gasped, too much in shock.

Then Marinette made a split in the air, landing gracefully on one foot.

Alya did a spin in the air, her also flowing beautiful.

Marinette and Alya were now both skating towards each other, high fived when they meet.

Marinette grasped her right foot and hold it over her head while skating.

Alya put her right leg behind her while skating.

They ended next to each other, their hands in the air with their left foot behind the right foot.

When they looked at the class all they saw where open mouths.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey readers!

You probably think I am dead, guess what…. I am not. You're probably very angry with my for writhing nothing in 4 months. It's not nice to only have people telling you to continue. This may come as a surprise, but I have a life! And it is not all in my computer. I have school, friends and a sister I care about and that's cost a lot of time… Oh wait you don't know my age. I am 13 years old and live in the Netherlands, English is not my normal langue.

I have no inspiration what so ever for my stories either. But I am not stopping with my stories if that's what you're worried about.

Wanna guess how many people read my stories? Over a 10,500. For a 13 year old, that's a big deal. So if you're reading this and you like my stories, I would like to thank you.

Before I say goodbye for now I want to highlight some of my reviews.

It is nice that there are people who like my stories:

izzy: (Miss Fortune)

OMG THIS WAS MIRACULOUS! YES CONTINUE PLZ PLZ PLZ! :)

gleamqueen: (Just watch)

OMG THIS IS AMAAAAAAAAAAZIIIIIIIIIING! PLEASE UPDATE FAST! and maybe next you should do stormy weather? or no...do kung food! kung food would be cool! but let me tell that near the end, please do origins because it might give suspicions to adrien that hawkmoth is his dad. but otherwise PLEASE HURRY IM DYING!

I would also like to thank people that give me tips:

Adrinette4life: (Field trip)

Pretty good so far, can't wait for next update.  
It sound be longer, but that's okay.  
Also, one tip: don't make it so rushed, or at least try to.  
Anyways, looking forward for next update

And now one person who was NOT so very nice:

Puppylove84: (Miss Fortune)

CONTINUE DAMIT!

I've seen you wrote so many stories, started from 2010! But I don't think you can just review something like that to me, so I have posted this 'chapter' to all my stories hoping you're reading this. I am NOT okay if you say/write things like that to me. I guess you don't know but it has an effect.

That's it for now I hope I'll write for you soon!

-Angel.


End file.
